


暗香

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 民國paro/正妻O與小妾S的故事





	暗香

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
> 山百合成分很高、偏OS  
> 有提及互攻互受  
> 有提及生子  
> 有提及人口販賣  
> O是老爺的正妻，S是老爺的妾  
> 一定要能接受才閱讀

 

一

 

　　船夫把船停在一處斜向上延伸的階梯旁邊，那座樓梯是極短的，大概只有五、六階，很快就必須得拐上第一個彎，直到穩穩地踏上平台。平台裡面有個木門，上面貼個半新不舊的倒福字，婦人走到這裡已經有點喘了。

　　她抬手敲門，半撐著腰，轉過臃腫的身子，有個男孩子走在她後面，聽她的話把鞋子上的污泥在階梯旁刮了刮，瘦弱的兩隻小腿肚一晃一晃，她勉強地躬身把他因為怕被水弄濕而捲起的褲管放下來。

　　「仔細看看外面吧，成了這家裡的主子之一，以後你再也不需要走這道小門啦。」

　　她說得很小聲，像怕被人偷聽去似的。在這戶人家裡她走路放得很輕，他們像陣風一樣吹過這個院子、又到下個院子，外面的陽光太過熱烈，現在正是大中午時候，走廊上比花園裡暗得多，根本也看不清楚，男孩只感覺自己走了很久，他一早便被要求換上自己最好的衣服，將自己刷洗乾淨。今天對他來說是個重要的日子。

　　他們終於到了一間沒開窗戶的房間裡，這裡涼颼颼的。他把鞋子褪下來，襪子也脫掉，讓一個從裡面走出來的老嬤嬤看看他的雙腳，他的足背像雪一樣白，腳趾纖細潔淨，沒有一處值得被挑剔的地方。她又用一雙粗而寬大的手抓住了他的手腕，也把他的手看了個遍，最後她摸摸他的腰、又碰碰他的臀，突然用鼻子哼了一聲。

　　「還不能算太差吧。」老嬤嬤向下抿嘴，在她的嘴唇旁邊有兩條深深的溝壑，男孩沒敢抬頭看她，腳趾也蜷縮起來，只是盯著她凹陷的下巴，覺得她嚴肅可怖。「就只有這雙眼睛還行，看起來水靈。有頭蝨沒有？這家裡連狗也不許有蝨子。」

　　其實老爺膝下早已有了十幾個孩子，姨太太也娶了起碼三個，外面的就先不算了。婦人聽說他們要找新的小妾的時候，首先想到這要是個漂亮的孩子，其次得和前面那些姨太太都不一樣，她從女孩堆裡撈出這個男孩，他的姊妹們正給他打扮，他縱容她們像玩娃娃擺弄他，幾雙小手梳了一條粗粗的辮子裡面結緞帶，她在這個像顆小豆子的男孩身上看到了不凡的魅力，那就像是月亮的光暈一樣柔和清澈。

　　「沒有、沒有，當然沒有。這孩子是陰性體質，那是要像花一樣栽培照顧的，我一向讓他吃最好、住最好、用最好的。」婦人匆匆回話，她推了推男孩，讓他往前站。她知道這個嬤嬤東挑西揀，是還想從她這裡砍掉一半的價碼。

　　婦人扒拉著男孩的頭髮，讓頭皮能被這個老嬤嬤看個清楚。老嬤嬤說：「我看服侍大太太的話應該還行。」林府這段時間買了很多下人進來，如果能用下人的價碼買一個小妾自然是最划算的。

　　她們在他的頭上談錢的事情，男孩有點兒睏倦，他的手心全是汗，在這三伏天裡，他背後都已經濕了，屋內門窗緊閉，吸不到一點空氣，有什麼嗡嗡的聲音……他的嘴唇嚐到了汗水的鹹味，婦人也察覺到他的不對勁，悄悄地讓他坐下來，等會兒大太太就來了，要去請示大太太的僕人是一個一個傳遞出去的。

　　男孩撐著眼皮，終於等到了這個「大太太」，但他只看見一雙青藍色的繡花鞋，便昏昏向前倒去，不知身在何處了。

 

二

　　

　　智十六歲的時候嫁給了從小指腹為婚的人，智的丈夫大他六歲，他的父母和他的父母談好了如果各自的孩子是陰性體質、陽性體質的話就要成親，恰巧他們是了。

　　八抬大轎把他送進林府，娘家從國外置辦的嫁妝光是家具就塞滿了一節火車的車廂，運也運不完，只能走水路進來，從那天起他喚他的丈夫叫做老爺，但在這之前，他一次也沒見過他的丈夫，他的父母親也是如此，他們同樣指腹為婚，過上了一段幸福的日子，智在顛簸的花轎裡想像自己的未來，他希望自己與丈夫，也能和他的父母親一樣。

　　他永遠都記得他的洞房花燭夜。那是一個新奇的、沉默的夜晚。等到鬧洞房的人都散了以後，他才真正見到了自己的丈夫。老爺的身形頎長，面容英俊，燭光將他的皮膚染成溫暖的杏黃色。身上有薄荷的味道，聞起來很涼。老爺的手撫過智的身體就像攤開一張畫，總是小心翼翼的。

　　老爺的父親幾年前去世，家裡的長輩只剩下老爺的母親，和幾個上一輩的姨太太。自從家裡有妻子操持家務，老爺更放心地出外接手父親的生意，一整年裡有一半都在南方，只有逢年過節會在家裡待上一兩個月。

　　婚後的幾年，智的孩子都是在這些短而零碎的日子裡懷上的，但沒有一個活過一歲，甚至好幾個在他發現的時候就沒有了。這些事情他從來不敢告訴他的母親──老爺的母親，因為老夫人會寫信告訴老爺這些事情。老爺是個性格溫厚的人，這樣便會擔心他的身體，甚至趕回來見他一面，還為他請西醫。他畢竟不想要這種事情人盡皆知。

　　智侍奉丈夫的母親，晨昏定省、一日不漏，對老夫人來說，就像添了一個兒子一樣令人滿意。她唯一的希望只有抱孫，她是那麼殷切地期盼能有個孫子、很多孫子，在她的膝邊能有些牙牙學語的孩子是再好也不過的事情了。

　　一處昏暗的屋內，智空閒時與老夫人對坐著納鞋底，那些細密的針腳，像老夫人的話一樣，每一針都戳在他的心口上。

　　過沒多久，從南方回來過年的老爺帶著一個姨太太，跟著回來的其他傭人稱呼她二太太，二太太是大城市裡的人，頭髮弄得很時髦，像用手指捏著燙出來的。她穿一件豹皮大衣，即便如此也遮掩不住老爺大老遠帶回來的這樁喜事，她的腹部鼓得像藏了一顆南瓜，春天就生了個陽性體質的男孩。

　　從那之後，老爺不時為家裡添上新的太太。智在家裡的稱呼也從夫人變成了大太太。他不氣也不惱，接納了所有的小妾，給他們安排院落，感情不好的就彼此住遠一點。

　　老夫人不怎麼喜歡兒子老把外面的小妾往家裡帶，她認為自己的兒子應當尊重髮妻，而一開始那種誰也不知會就突然蹦出個二太太的行為談不上半點尊重，但無論如何，他們家的骨肉是不能流浪在外的，所以對兒子的指責也就到此為止。

　　久而久之以前的空院子都住滿了人，家裡熱鬧起來，老夫人喜歡這樣，她往生的時候孫子孫女們都還小，一張張呆滯的小臉看人哭喪還會甜甜地笑，不曉得發生什麼事情。

　　智搬到了更幽深的院落裡，他住在後面最靠近太平門的地方，因為只有這處是最安靜的。這次若不是為了要去看看新買進來的妾，他也很少再去其他地方了。

　　新的小妾十六歲，單名翔，和他一樣是陰性，男孩子十個裡面只有一個會是陰性，有時候智感覺自己是抽到不好的籤，他對這個男孩有種同病相憐的感情，這種感情來得太快，但他受到的教養讓他不會將這種同情表露出來。他左思右想，正想問一些事情的時候，翔就昏倒過去了。

　　家裡辦事的嬤嬤說這孩子身體弱成這樣，肯定是不好生育的。但要是他們不要他，翔就會被賣到別戶人家去，或者被賣到杜鵑姑娘那裡，嬤嬤提到杜鵑姑娘的時候皺起鼻子，彷彿這名字不適合被智聽見。智很快便明白過來杜鵑是一個老鴇，她五十好幾了還被稱呼為姑娘，總讓人感覺有點不正經。

　　讓嬤嬤把那幾百大洋交出去時，他只希望自己的惻隱之心不要誤事，不要剝奪了這個孩子的自由。

 

三

 

　　老爺把納了翔當小妾這件事情作為他今年做的最好的善事。因為你們要知道啊──在某些地方因為戰爭和天災的緣故，連樹皮都被啃光了。

　　老爺說到這裡，三太太四太太都拿手帕按住了嘴頻頻抽氣，做出驚訝的樣子。老爺只瞥了他的姨太太們一眼，就看向坐在下首的翔。他自然希望新小妾的身世愈悲慘愈好，翔第一天上桌吃飯時畏畏縮縮的樣子也很合老爺的心意，對老爺來說，領回家裡的都是他真心喜愛的，只有這個是為了還願所以買進來的。

　　他跟神祈求，要是這次菸草生意順利，他就娶一個可憐的人進來，他會照顧他一輩子，讓他在林府裡吃好穿好。若是老夫人聽到這樣的起誓，一定也要氣得暈過去，但老爺生意蒸蒸日上，他什麼都給得起，起誓的方式也愈來愈隨便，到最後簡直像在開玩笑。

　　翔慢吞吞地咬著飯粒，他好像是用門牙在輾那些米粒，一分鐘吃掉十顆已經是極限似的，也很少夾菜，眼睛更是幾乎不抬起來，和他同桌的太太們都穿綢緞衣裳，每個人用進口香水灑得香噴噴的，只有他一個人還穿著剛進來的時候那套藍布棉衫褲，寬大的袖子裡伸出兩條小胳膊。

　　智一直靜靜地注意著餐桌上的情況，幾個姨太太正忙著勸酒，他們手指上至少有一個寶石戒指，和耳環項鍊是一副的才肯戴，但智不只不佩戴這些飾品，他的手指也素素的，沒有塗半點鮮豔的顏色。

　　老爺喝了一點、吃了一點，突然像想到有什麼要緊事一樣，特意離席去拿了一個紫色絲絨小盒子過來。餐桌上一陣哄鬧，老爺才說這是買給智的，那個盒子裡面裝一些髮飾，用珍珠和白金做的，還有一對耳環，老爺說城裡面的貴夫人都戴這樣的東西。

　　已經發福了的二太太這時候說，老爺您沒注意到，夫人的頭髮都剪短囉。但智還是接過了老爺的禮物，老爺每次迎娶新的太太，必然會送他一點什麼當作補償，雖然他也並不需要這些。智突然有了一個想法，他難得開口，所以連老爺也仔細聽他說話，智說我的頭髮剪短了也用不著這些，不然就送給五太太吧。

　　翔的腦袋後面梳著一條粗粗的辮子，他的頭髮看起來有點發黃毛燥，在陽光底下金燦燦的，像是吸收了揉碎的日光，讓智聯想起豐收的麥穗，有某種富饒的意象。翔聽智這樣說，一開始還沒意識到自己就是那個五太太，他把碗放到桌上，又垂下了眼睛，不知道在想些什麼。

　　以前智的一天是由向老夫人請安開始的，請安後便回到房間裡去繡他的鞋。要給老夫人做的鞋子，他一向用了十二萬分的力氣去做，他自己穿怎麼樣的鞋子倒是都無所謂。屋內很安靜，智手上那根針穿過絲綢布料發出嘎嘎聲響。翔就在這個時候走進了智的院子裡，他推門進屋，走到智的桌邊，「咚」地一聲把那個絲絨盒子放到桌上，恰好按住一張被風吹得一翹一翹的紙。

　　「我不能要這個。」

　　「老爺送你的，就收下。」

　　「不……不要。我怕老爺。」

　　智這時候才抬頭起來看他，因為他的那聲「不」似乎是從喉嚨裡艱難地擠出來的，讓他聽著也覺得很痛苦。翔的手指絞在一起，他的額邊汗涔涔，頭髮和幾天前一樣發毛。他還是和前幾天一樣穿兩截式的衣裳，但改成了棉紗質的，上衣有細細的孔洞，還有一些小雲朵的細密圖案。

　　他依然低著頭，像要低進了塵埃裡。智讓他坐下來，順手遞了一把扇子讓他自己搧風，最近還是太熱了。翔端詳那把刺繡著蝴蝶的扇子，沒拿起來。

　　「老爺今後就是你的丈夫了……沒什麼好怕的。」智勸慰他。但智知道要和一個大自己一輪以上的陌生人成為夫妻是有多難的事情，這本來就不能勉強，可是為了老爺，他又不能不讓翔接下這個使命。

　　他給翔重新梳了頭髮，先弄順了，再搽上散發香氣的桂花油，盤成一個髮髻插上髮飾，又在翔的嘴唇上面抹了點胭脂。翔看了看鏡子裡的自己，一時之間說不出話來，他沒被自己的漂亮驚艷，只請求智為他把頭髮剪掉。智告訴這個新進的小妾，老爺喜歡漂亮的頭髮。

　　那夫人為什麼要留著一頭短髮，翔反問他。智說他已經不再需要招老爺的喜歡了，他只需要當個沉默賢慧的妻子。

　　翔靜靜地坐在鏡子前面看智為他剪髮。他的臉頰像個孩子那樣鼓起來，讓智感覺他有話要說。雖然智不曉得老爺是否會因此生他的氣，但他想要實現翔的願望，因為翔是這樣和他處境相似的孩子，即便他們出身迥異。

　

四

 

　　某天智在他的鏡子前面停住了腳步。一朵嫩白的梔子花擺在他剛做好的鞋子裡面，正是梅雨季以後還沒來得及凋謝的最後一株。他立刻就想到了翔，不可能是老爺，老爺沒有這樣的閒情逸致。在這家裡，老爺忙碌得不得了，其他姨太太要照看孩子也是同樣的忙，或者是他們總讓自己看起來很忙，總之，最悠閒的人或許就只有他和翔。

　　翔一直沒和老爺同房，老爺對待他的方法像對自己的某個孩子那樣，有點兒關心又不是太關心，有點兒嚴肅又不是太嚴肅。之所以會這樣，是因為智告訴老爺翔的身體還沒長好，他還沒能為生育做準備的緣故。

　　老爺一開始有些驚訝，因為據他所知翔已經十六歲了，但他從不懷疑智說的話，對他來說也沒必要一時急於親近他的小妾，畢竟他還有三個妾，以及他的妻子。但是總有一天你得要服侍老爺，智在翔自願替他打掃整個院子的時候這樣清楚地告訴翔，他不希望翔有任何的誤解，或是在之後得寵了要來怨懟他。

　　翔聽智這樣說，他瞬即撲通一聲跪了下來，額頭緊緊貼在冷冰冰的地板上。「那就讓我服侍夫人一輩子吧。」他的眼神是那麼堅定，就連拒人於千里之外的智也說不出話來。「我中暑的時候，是夫人親自照顧我的，我知道。」

　　智在心裡跟自己說：「因為照顧老爺的妾是我應該做的事情。」否則他就成就了七出之條的「妒」。但他什麼也沒對翔說，他只讓翔講講以前的事情，關於翔是怎麼去到那個婦人的門下，親生父母親又是怎麼樣的。

　　翔對自己的生父生母自然是有印象的，但他不想和智提起以前那些苦日子，他們全家人搭火車要逃避戰亂，他那時候五歲，中途憋不住內急給母親抱著下車解手，火車卻開走了。母親拉著他去追火車，她跳上去了而他沒有，她回過神來又要往下跳去把他拉上車來，可是他跑不動了，他的手也伸不長。

　　翔總是和智說他以前在學堂裡念書的事情，不講別的，他那時候有多麼的快樂。他上學穿藍布袍子，領邊經過多次洗滌都起了毛，軟軟的，扣緊了還有點塌。其實他只念了半年書，他是把每日的快樂抽絲剝繭，當成寶物獻到了智的眼前。

　　他說得愈多，智愈覺得他很寂寞。翔問他能不能稱呼他哥哥，智也說好。

　　伴隨著翔隱隱約約的消沉，秋天的腳步緩緩靠近了。

　　翔不適應宅院裡的生活，和上面幾個姨太太都處得不好。她們看不起他，認為他是個鄉下小子，價值還不比她們自己的使喚丫頭高。翔也看不起她們，因為她們「以色侍他人，能得幾時好」，而他自己也是以色侍人，所以他尤其難過。

　　智在秋天通常閉門不出，因為風開始大了，他只想待在室內寫他的毛筆字。翔時常用磨墨當成藉口來找他聊天，他說智需要人幫他磨墨，而他正好有空閒。智講不過他，他很怕翔的那根銀舌頭，說起事情來頭頭是道，他根本反駁不了，只好任他來拜訪，老爺知道他們常待在一起，但也從沒說過什麼，大概還是信任他們不會出什麼事。

　　智牽著翔的手寫了幾個字，無非是抄抄詩詞。他們倆的手碰在一起，智還嘶了一聲，說翔的手實在太冰了。翔掩著嘴巴笑笑，他突然伸手抓住了智的髮尾。「頭髮長了。」

　　智自己修了頭髮，他的耳朵全都露了出來。「噯，剪了，現在耳朵冷死了。」翔很少聽智這樣說話，什麼死了的。他哈哈大笑出聲，那個笑聲可真夠響亮，整個院子裡都是翔停不下來的笑聲。一點無聊的事情就夠他笑上老半天的囉，智也笑，他的手指按在嘴唇上面，縮著身體、別過了頭，按著肚子說他不行了。

 

　　這種有點風的秋日，最適合放風箏。

　　智回房間去拿材料給翔糊了一個，圖案是一隻藍色小鳥，翔看了很喜歡，抱著老半天不肯拿出去外面放，就怕掉了或散架了。翔沒放過，是智手把著手教他的。

　　他們一起把風箏放得很高，引來了老爺，老爺有三個月沒見到翔，翔前幾個月還瘦瘦小小，不引人注目，現在在那裡跑來跑去紅了一張臉，老爺突然發現他長得漂亮，尖下巴、肉嘟嘟的嘴、大眼睛、雖然鼻子還像個孩子，鼻樑沒高起來，也是一張標緻的臉蛋兒。

　　智抱著胸站在邊上，他和翔是兩個極端。他是圓臉盤、薄嘴唇、一雙眼睛眼皮慵懶地搭著，細高鼻樑。左右手各戴一隻銀絲鐲子，還有種少年的纖弱，像是被那鐲子縛住了。身上一件翠藍色軟緞旗袍寬寬的，不合身，旗袍的下緣貼在鞋面上，袖子扶在肘關節那兒，風吹得他下襬飛揚，翻出一雙細長的腿來。

　　「風大，玩玩就夠了，快進來吧。」智用好像母親那樣的語氣叫喚翔。翔也聽他的話進屋子裡來，老爺還在外頭，智沒有招呼他，是故意要給老爺碰冷釘子，老爺只好自己進屋去，僕人很快端茶送水上來，但他沒坐下，像是很快就要走，翔一直低著頭，他在老爺面前總是顯得很侷促，他是根本學不會服侍老爺的。

　　老爺一跨進他房門要過夜，他就開始發抖，給老爺倒茶也直打哆嗦，起初老爺還耐心，拉著他的手要他別怕的時候很溫柔，可是他怕得根本看不清老爺的相貌，感覺是模模糊糊一張男人的長臉，鼻樑上架一副金絲圓眼鏡，兩片似笑非笑薄嘴唇。

　　後來老爺沒耐性了，一腳就把他踢到床下，不知道娶他何用。

　　「最近身體怎麼樣，還好？藥照常喝嗎？」老爺揹著手，他隨便看看智的房間，聽智說他身體一切都好，就唔了一聲，長袍一提逕自出去了。翔抬眼看了看智，他想起智老是在喝某種聞起來就苦的中藥，通常都是在老爺回來前後的日子喝。

　　「可是哥哥今天還沒喝藥。」翔這時候才悄聲說。智笑了笑，回他：「老爺走了，沒必要了。」

　　

五

 

　　新年才剛過沒多久，老爺又該動身回南方去了，但這個家有某種令他留戀的平和直把他抓著不放，因此他遲未起行。

　　智待老爺走後掬起一把溫水洗臉，拖拖拉拉穿上一件溫暖的襖子，抱著手爐一整天就待在房裡，畢竟早已沒有老太太需要他侍奉了，他就練練字、剪剪紙，翔過了中午來找他，看他剪出一串小人兒拉著手，就哇哇地誇讚他心靈手巧。

　　「我要是也有這種好手藝……」翔時常把這句話掛在嘴上，把智給哄得……其實是從智這裡拿了好多甜頭走。智給他量腳做鞋子，桃紅色緞面繡鸚鵡摘桃。給他織圍巾，用上開司米羊毛。翔無聊了就往他的床上一躺，他也不氣不惱。好像多了一個弟弟，怎麼樣向他撒嬌他都覺得好。

　　翔替他掃掃地，把落葉聚在一起燒了，還順便烤了番薯，還有秋天存下來的栗子，實在很懂得吃。要是給別人看到，定要覺得他們很野了，在房門口蹲著吃東西，成什麼樣子了。以前老太太還在的時候就會這樣教訓他，但話不會說得這麼白。其實老太太最常說的是「智你很好囉，要怎麼樣才有你這麼好的媳婦兒，是很好囉……就只差那麼一點」。

　　他沒給老爺留下一兒半女。老爺還是頻繁地往他這兒來，他知道老爺很想要和他有個孩子。一這樣想想，有點心驚肉跳的，手上的針擦過了手指，差點戳進去肉裡面。他其實從老太太過世後便開始避孕了，喝的那些養身藥全是幌子。

　　翔在床上翻翻滾滾，把簾帳放下來，待在裡面有種扮家家酒似的快活氣氛。他覺得智的拔步床最好躺，旁邊什麼東西都有，被褥還有個香香的味道，大概是智天生的體香，他自己有個什麼味？聞也聞不見，很沒有意思。

　　「好冷啊。」翔探頭出了細絹帳子。「好冷啊，你不冷嗎？」智給他做好的鞋子從他腳上落了下來，啪啪兩聲，左腳和右腳。「不怎麼冷。」智去把門關上。「你脫得只剩一件小襯衣背心當然要冷了。」

　　這個壞習慣是從某次老爺和智抱怨他的五太太開始的。老爺說他的新太太連替他解衣服都不會，在這件事上笨得像頭牛似的。智心裡很知道翔怕老爺，那是一種無緣無故的怕，開解不了，但還得幫忙勸慰著老爺。

　　「有什麼好怕的？」

　　「他畢竟還小，不懂這些事情。」

　　「那你就教教他！」

　　智根本不曉得該從何教起，他十分地窘。後來教得也不好，他自己和翔發生了性的關係。

　　翔起初一次兩次，還沒找到箇中樂趣，前面的男根是已經開竅了，後面的歡愉倒不是那麼好把握，一緊張要自己濕潤起來又更難了。智為了使他懂，他拿一種涼涼的軟膏，在冬天簡直是冰的，所以要用之前得先在掌心摀熱，搽到後庭上面再往裡抹。

　　翔一開始要在智面前打開雙腿還羞答答的，一直用手擋著那裡，不是嫌髒就是會怕癢，一癢就伸腿來踢智。智被他折騰得厲害，畢竟前面男根的愉快還是他用身體手把著手教會翔來享受的。他到最後有點生氣了，俯下身去說要把翔的那副東西咬掉，翔怕得兩條腿張得開開的，緊緊摀著臉，一點都不敢造次，智舔舔他後面那朵小花，看那個小洞張張合合，像在喘氣，翔整個人也安靜得像隻小乳鴿，智看他是乖巧了、不吵了，手指才沾了潤滑的軟膏開拓進去。

　　「哪。」智只探進一個指節。他讓翔自己摸一摸「呃。」一個遲疑的停頓，翔這時候已經不需要沾東西了，他的後穴那裡足夠濕滑，手指慢慢進去，覺得摸起來層層疊疊，有點粗糙。再往裏探去，好像有個轉折，不知道是哪裡。

　　他在裡面摸了一遍，身體裡的觸感原來是這樣，他摸了好一會兒，也沒有智那樣發抖痙攣著丟精的徵兆，就只覺得有個東西在裡面進出很奇怪而已。自己抽插幾次，覺得穴口有點摩擦的感覺，就不太想繼續了。拔出來以後，還有個被侵入過的感覺，澀澀的。

　　「你這裡開始乾了，就會不舒服。」智告訴他。翔要把軟膏再拿來補上，但智說未必要依賴那東西。他拉著翔的腿，讓翔在床上躺好了，他自己趴伏上去，兩手撐在翔的臉旁邊，低頭下去吻他。

　　翔被他親得很舒服，智的嘴唇又軟又甜，他身上還有個山茶花的香味，是新的香水。智一邊吻他，一邊去撫弄他身上的其他地方，翔都沒怎麼感覺自己哪裡被摸了，只覺得全身都酥酥麻麻，有溫熱的感覺積聚在下腹，從他的後面洩了出來，有點癢。他們低頭一看，翔濕了一小片床單，像尿濕的孩子一樣把腿夾起來，很怕這種失禁一樣的感覺。

　　這時候再把手指伸到身體裡面，感覺又更熱燙了，好像才真正準備好，翔扶著自己的兩隻大腿失神，求智把他裡面搗攪一番，智有點慌了……這正是老爺要他把翔調教好的原因。

　　他摩娑翔高高聳起的臀部，要翔再忍耐一下，或許他可以趁著這段時間把老爺找來，但智捫心自問，這不啻於是背叛了翔對他的信任，他可一點都不願意把翔交給老爺。

　　「要是做了這件事情，你就是我的人了。」智的手指穿過他濃密黑亮的頭髮。「可是你我都是老爺的人，我們這下子要怎麼辦？」

　　「我想當你的人。」翔咽嗚道。「我想成為哥哥的人。我不管別的。」

　　後來翔喜歡上和他做那種事，一得空就來房間裡，磨著要他也上床來。

　　今天同樣如此。「來了。」智從外面應他，翔這下子開心了。「好呀。」他們一起上了床鋪，帳子放下來，像個小房間似的。但沒再用上手爐，那東西抱久了就嫌太熱了，用肌膚的溫度偎暖倒是很合適，智的雙手給翔用大腿夾住了，很快就變暖，他這樣一摸才知道翔也是有長肉，大腿軟綿綿的，想來也是在這家裡沒走上什麼路的緣故，肌肉生疏了。

　　智順手捏了捏翔的軟肉。「啊、疼。」翔一雙眼睛要出水一樣往上瞅著智。「我給你捏捏。」智很可能是用上了力道在捏，翔痛得一抽一抽。以前智還會怕這個新太太──五太太以後對他有什麼不滿，現在可是完全不怕了，翔都聽他的話。

　　他捏著捏著，捏到了翔的肩膀上。「你是美人肩。」那個曲線和花瓶頸子一樣，一筆斜斜到底。「穿旗袍好看。」

　　「好看嗎？」翔歪著頭問。「都揹不住東西。」

　　智用鼻子笑了。「等春天以後去給你多做幾件旗袍，我那裡還有幾塊布。」他想了想，又覺得那是自己用剩的布，這樣對翔很不好意思。「我們到時候還是先去買布。」

　　翔嗯嗯又哦哦，他聽進耳裡的意思是智要和他出門一起去買衣服，就他們兩個，那感覺就好像私奔，但他不敢說出口。

 

　　智和翔揀了一個晴朗的天去挑布，智上次出門還是為了陪著老太太一起，現在想起來實在恍若隔世。他們叫一輛黃包車，拉到最熱鬧的那條街上，四處綢旗飄揚，二樓的陽臺上面有樂隊在奏樂攬客。

　　翔才半年就長成了瘦高身材，原本的衣服也一件件不合穿了，他是顯眼人物，往店門口一站，很快夥計就迎出來。後面智也下了車，夥計這才看清楚是林家大太太，林家是他們熟客，以前都是抱著布去家裡讓太太們挑花樣的。

　　去找裁縫的時候同樣，看見他們林家大太太的時候都先愣了一愣，怕招待不周，他們以前都是上林家去給太太們做衣服的，林家太太們不需出門。這個大太太只有過年之前才會勉強做一件新衣，其餘的時候就是老爺哄著要他穿漂亮一點，他也不要，當眾給老爺碰一鼻子灰。

　　太太們被請上樓去，智端著茶杯看裁縫給翔量身，翔閉著氣，不習慣有人靠得這麼近，肚子微微地鼓起來，撐得今天穿的那件蘋果綠短襖一浮一浮。

　　太太您腿長，穿什麼都好看。太太您腰細，這裡就給您收得緊一點。裁縫師傅太太長太太短。翔不時往智的方向望一望，智收到他那種目光就微笑點點頭，還是繼續呷他的茶。總共做了五件，直接付清了。

　　有一件衣服倒是從去年就預備到現在的。深玫瑰紅喬琪紗旗袍，拿出來的時候銀色鑲邊隱隱閃現，智歎息了一聲，在裁縫拿過來的成品上面摸了摸，翔才剛換完衣服出來，又被智趕了回去。「你穿上。」

　　翔穿好以後自己看了看，不曉得智是怎麼猜出他的尺寸的。「我好了。」智也站到試衣間的小臺子上面，他現在身高是不及翔的高了，大約只到翔的耳朵那裡。「喜歡嗎？」智從後面掐著他細細薄薄的腰，嘴唇挨得好近，貼到了翔的奶白珍珠耳墜子上面。

　　「哎。」翔摸摸自己裸露出來的兩條手臂。「沒袖子，太冷了，都起雞皮疙瘩。」智給他搓了搓，很喜歡他這樣有點兒孩子氣。「夏天穿的，去年來不及做。」

　　翔在鏡子前面端詳了一下，比起看他自己的新旗袍，他更多時候是在看他和智站在一起的樣子。智常穿綠色或藍色，湖水綠孔雀藍，飄飄忽忽，沉靜如森林和水。

　　「我也想給你挑布料，讓你穿我選的衣服。」

　　「可以呀。」

　　「我要讓他們把你的衩開到這兒。」翔伸手比了比智的大腿側邊。「和這兒。」他又在智的臀側畫了一條線。

　　智覺得好笑。「你這樣，那就只能在房間裡穿給你看了。」語畢又是一陣嘻嘻鬧鬧。

　　「現在衣服好緊啊。」翔提著袋子出了門才和智低聲說。「以後出門都不能吃東西了，我不要那樣。」智倒是瘦得要被風吹倒，元寶領把他小臉削得尖尖，喇叭袖裡面伸出兩隻細細手臂，裸著的，什麼也沒戴。智悄悄地摸了摸翔的後腰，才問：「該不是有了吧？老說衣服緊。」

　　翔有點慌了。「現在倒又不緊了。」智若有所思。

　　他們招一輛車回家裡去，家裡從進門以後就亂糟糟。僕人見他們回來，急忙來相報：「請大太太五太太快到議事堂去吧。」一進去便看老爺坐在太師椅上，旁邊一個太太在哭，兩個太太沒作聲，地上草蓆擺著一個小男孩，一息奄奄，脖子上纏著風箏線，出了血，風箏擱在他的身體旁邊，是一隻藍色的鳥。

 

 

　　－上部完－


End file.
